


(Не)последнее приключение

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Альтернативный финал, Элементы геты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: После проклятия Воландеморта в Запретном лесу, Гарри решает не возвращаться к жизни, а дождаться поезда. Что-то хорошее ждёт его и на этом пути, ведь смерть не плоха сама по себе.





	(Не)последнее приключение

— А что будет, если я не вернусь назад?

— Ну, рано или поздно придет поезд, — ответил Дамблдор.

Гарри задумался. Ему было тяжело расставаться с Джинни, только ее обретя. Ещё тяжелее было прощаться с Роном и Гермионой. Но усталость, огромная как океан, накатывала на него снова и снова. Как же хотелось просто отдохнуть.

— Я ведь там больше не нужен? — он уже знал ответ, наверно поэтому спрашивать было легко.

— Что значит «нужен», Гарри? Ты всегда будешь нужен своим друзьям и они будут скучать по тебе. Но с Томом они теперь справятся, если ты спрашивал об этом.

— Понимаю, — Гарри кивнул, — тогда я подожду… подожду поезд.

И он порывисто сел на ближайшую лавку. Когда Гарри оглянулся, Дамблдора рядом не было, он остался один.

Прошла, должно быть, минута или две, когда кто-то спросил:

— Привет, могу я присесть?

Гарри оглянулся и увидел ее. Она была совсем молодой, не старше шестнадцати. Длинные рыжие волосы венчал берет, зелёный как ее глаза.

— Мама! — Гарри вскочил с места, но Лили прижала палец к губам.

— Здесь нет матерей и сыновей, так же как и братьев и сестер, есть только мы. Точнее, здесь ещё есть память о том, кем мы были, но скоро не станет и её, так что зови меня Лили.

Гарри смутился. Ему казалось диким называть маму по имени. Но он попытался.

— Лили. Я так рад тебя видеть.  
И она улыбнулась в ответ и распахнула объятья.

— Я тоже рада и я так тобой горжусь.

Гарри впервые в жизни обнял мать. Чтобы не расплакаться он спросил:

— Почему ты здесь? Разве ты не должна была уйти вперёд?

— На самом деле, нет, — раздалось из-за его спины, — каждый имеет право убедиться, что его близкие в порядке. Вот мы и убеждались.

Гарри обернулся и обнаружил Джеймса сидящим на его месте. Джеймс весело отсалютовал ему.

— Хогвартс-экспресс, а? Неплохой выбор, что думаешь, Бродяга?

Откуда появился Сириус, такой же молодой как и мама с папой, Гарри не понял, но это было и не важно.

— Слишком мало прекрасных дам и вина на мой вкус, но компания подобралась достойная, — Сириус подмигнул Гарри, — к тому же, я сделал небольшой запас.

Он распахнул косуху и на секунду во внутреннем кармане блеснула фляга.

— Ты не сможешь напиться. У тебя даже нет крови, чтоб в нее попал алкоголь, — заявил Люпин, возникший из воздуха. Гарри перестал удивляться.

— Смогу, если сам захочу этого, — назидательно произнес Сириус, — все дело в самовнушении.

— Ребята, я безумно рад вас видеть, — прервал их Гарри, — но что значит «убедиться, что его близкие в порядке»? Как это?

Джеймс поднялся с лавки.

— Это вот так.

Мир вокруг изменился. Точнее, словно раздвоился. Вроде бы, все осталось как есть и Гарри стоял на Кингс-Кроссе, а вроде бы посреди главной лестницы, ведущей в Хогвартс.

События вокруг завертелись словно в ускоренной перемотке — Невилл, меч Гриффиндора, змея. Как только голова Нагини отлетела в сторону и покатилась с глухим стуком, время вернуло свой обычный ритм.

Волдеморт взбесился.

— Ты… Да как ты посмел, ничтожный маглолюбец.

Из толпы вырвалась Джинни и, прежде чем кто-то успел понять что происходит, кинулась к Невиллу.

— Авада Кедавра! — выкрикнул Волдеморт. А Джинни оттолкнула друга и встала на пути луча.

Оглушительная тишина легла на мир. Джинни медленно, словно сквозь желе, падала на землю. Гарри понял, это ещё одно состояние времени. Он подошел к падающеей девушке и смог рассмотреть каждую веснушку на ее лице, прежде чем она коснулась земли. А ещё он смог рассмотреть зелёный свет, что скользил в дюйме от ее тела, обтекая его, но не касаясь. Вдруг свет собрался в одну ослепительную точку и, словно на обратной перемотке, снова превратился в луч, отправившись к своему создателю.

Время вернулось. Волдеморт упал безобразным кулем. Джинни лежала на траве и тяжело дышала.

На плечо Гарри легла женская рука.

— Поговори с ней, сейчас она способна тебя услышать.

Гарри кивнул и опустился на колени.

— Джин. Прости, что так вышло, но я слишком устал. Но знаешь, я умер не зря, каждый из вас под моей защитой. Волдеморт проиграл, решив навредить вам с Невиллом. Будь счастлива. И передай другим, чтобы тоже были. И да, моя мантия-неведимка, я дарю ее тебе. Я люблю тебя.

Джинни открыла глаза.

— Гарри? — она огляделась, но, похоже, ничего не увидела. И на ее лице мелькнуло разочарование.

Битва за Хогвартс была в самом разгаре, хотя победитель был ясен.

Вдруг раздался гул и прямо в гущу событий врезался поезд. Не причинив никому вреда.

Хогвартс исчез, остался только Кингс-Кросс и ожидающий его, Гарри, поезд. Джеймс, Лили, Сириус и Ремус уже стояли внутри, призывно махая руками. Они ехали с ним. Или он ехал с ними, это как посмотреть.

Весело хмыкнув, Гарри с разбегу запрыгнул в тамбур. Впереди ждала неизвестность, очень похожая на новое приключение.


End file.
